


Sleeping Beauty

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Mike Zacharias, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, big married gays, bottom!Mike, erumike - Freeform, furlan is spelled as farlan, levifar, top!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Good morning wishes don't always have to be innocent.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Sleeping Beauty

Sunlight crept across the cracks in the blinds, highlighting the bits of dusts that floated in the air of the early morning as the fan circulated it through the room. The shared space was a perfect cool temperature, a stark contrast to the warmth of comfortable heat that was trapped underneath the blankets that had pooled around the middle of Erwin’s stomach. As consciousness took up residence in his brain, Erwin gently scratched into his hair with the arm thrown over his head while rubbing over his tattooed sternum with the other, smiling at the remnants of last night’s play where they had dried on his skin. A wonderful ach had settled into his body over the course of the night, but it was such a welcomed feeling. The television was on low, playing some kind of sitcom or something that Erwin might have recognized if his brain was functioning better, but he turned his head away from it to focus on what he’d much rather look at.

Just over the man’s shoulder where he laid on his stomach, Erwin could see his partner on their phone lazily scrolling through an artists page on Twitter. He breathing was even, relaxed, and very indicative of his level of content to relax until Erwin woke up. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in a million different directions, mainly thanks to Erwin’s crimping fingers the night before, but he digresses; his husband was the most beautiful person on earth, regardless of his messy hair. Sunlight came in at just the right angle from the window above their bed to illuminate the thin hair of his shoulders and stray strands that had started to grow back to let Erwin know it was probably time for them to schedule a trim. With a soft, breathy hum, Erwin turned over on the mattress to drape himself over his lover’s back and press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Mmm, good morning.” Erwin nuzzled into shaggy hair and gently forced his arms underneath the weight of Mike’s body to curl them under his armpits.

“I’d say the same thing if it wasn’t almost two in the afternoon.” Mike smiled heavily, sending out a laugh the vibrated against where Erwin’s hands fanned across his chest.

“Can you blame me for needing some rest?” Erwin teased lightly as he planted a kiss underneath Mike’s left ear. “Someone was very enthusiastic about the prospects of staying up all night.”

“Mmm, I suppose I can’t when you put it like that.” Mike balanced against his spread knees to softly press his body against Erwin’s. “I’m mad that I feel asleep though, I really wanted to make up for the lost time.”

The larger blonde had recently taken on an internship for school which kept him so busy that most days all he had time to do even if he did come home was to crash after slipping three spoonfuls of food into his mouth. This was their first day off together in almost two months and Mike had been insistent on starting it last night with as much sex as they could possibly muster, but he’d passed out after a third round, not that Erwin minded at all but the man seemed less than happy with himself now. And Erwin would be lying if it didn’t spark up a wonderful scenario in his brain.

“You need to stop worrying about lost time that doesn’t actually exist, Michael. I’m not going anywhere just because we have a little less sex than normal.” Erwin pressed himself against his husband’s body harder until he shifted them to lay completely on top on him, caging him in with his arms and legs.

“I know, I know. I just…I didn’t expect to be so busy, that’s all.” Mike relaxed into he mattress as he turned his phone off and dropped it into the mountain of pillows.

“You beat yourself up too much, baby.” He breathed into Mike’s skin and pressed a series of lazy smooches down his neck.

In lieu of responding, Mike hummed in agreement as Erwin’s weight settled over him; he loved feeling the heavy weight of his lover and Erwin was ready to abuse the power of that knowledge. He moved his hands from Mike’s pecs to cup over his shoulders and cement them together as he kneed the blonde’s thighs apart slowly. A smile stretched over his face when Mike moved to make room for him in a way that told Erwin his plan had been foiled but not stopped. And it was intoxicating.

“You know, riding me for nearly an hour is probably what made you so tired.” Erwin smiled into Mike’s neck as he mouthed over the hickey-peppered skin.

His cock was very much awake, filling with blood as it coursed southward, and Mike had definitely noticed. A half-chub may have been present when he woke but it was quickly turning into a full erection that ached heavily between his thighs. There were so many things he could do in a position like this, none that Mike would object to if he wanted more and it certainly seemed like he did. Mike panted softly below him as he looked over his shoulder and licked his lips.

“What? Am I wrong?” His voice teased lightly, doing nothing but making matters worse for Mike as he grinded against his ass.

“Erwin…” Mike’s eyes fluttered shut while his fingers circled around the edges of a pillow.

“What?” Erwin angled his hips enough to slip his cock between Mike’s gorgeously round cheeks, unable to keep himself from groaning when he found them still sticky and wet from last night. He could feel the still-stretched ring of Mike’s hole as it fluttered when his cock rubbed over it.

“Oh fuck…” Mike moaned wantonly and bracing himself on his elbows.

“God, you’re still so wet, baby.” He breathed heavily into Mike’s ear and thrusted again just to hear the man whine. “Do you want more? I bet you’re still open for me.”

“P-please...” Mike couldn’t balance in his knees at this angle but he still tried to swivel his hips back into Erwin’s lap. “Erwin, please…please don’t t-tease me…”

A needy moan slipped from both of them as the room became heated and filled with the soft sounds of their bodies sliding together. Erwin knew there was a large chance neither of them would last very long after just waking up, especially with how tired his body still was from last night, but he could tell how much they both needed this. He shifted just enough to reach the pump-bottle of lube that had still been left out on the bedside table, and pulsed a heavy palm of the liquid into his hand. Mike moaned weakly as Erwin moved again to coat his hard cock.

“Oh please. Please, please, please.” Mike started a glorious chant of the word, probably because he knew how absolutely weak Erwin was for hearing him say it.

Erwin growled softly at the tight squeeze of his own hand because it felt so fucking good, but it wasn’t nearly as good as what was waiting for him. That gorgeous hole, made just for him out of some heavily wet dream he didn’t know he was possible of having, and on such a perfect man. That’s what he wanted to slide his cock into, but before he could, another idea sprouted in his hindbrain. He abandoned his cock long enough to pull the drawer of the beside table open again, somehow without Mike noticing since his eyes were still shut as he tripped over the mantra of begged words. Erwin pulled one of Mike’s favorite items out of the drawer and balanced it on the surface of the table to squeeze a few healthy globs of lube into it. He brought it to the bed and bumped his knuckles against the blonde’s hip to get his attention.

“Lift up for me, for just a second, baby.” Erwin chuckled when Mike gave a noise of confusion but followed the request anyway. “That’s it.”

Just the feeling of the fleshlight sliding between his body and the mattress had Mike instantly shaking as his eyes flicked open widely to look over his shoulder. He loved having something around his cock, especially when he was being fucked but it always reduced his stamina from how amazing it felt. He looked like he wanted to protest but Erwin ignored it because of the sheer glimmer of desire in his eyes.

“I wanted to do this while you rode me, but you looked so determined to milk yourself on my cock. I just couldn’t interrupt you.” He slipped the lube-filled toy over the length of Mike’s large, heavy cock and drank in the long, high-pitched moan the man gave him as he went lax on the bed. “But you deserve it.”

His husband was instantly reduced to a babbling mess while Erwin maneuvered a pillow underneath Mike’s body to keep the toy snug in place because he definitely didn’t purposefully pump the toy a few times along the way. Mike didn’t even have time to settle into the feeling before Erwin steadied his own cock and dragged into over the pink ring of stretched muscle that clenched rhythmically between his lover’s cheeks. He groaned lowly and started to press the head in when it instantly gave way. And he was right in his assumption that Mike was still plenty open.

Erwin pushed deep into Mike’s body with one smooth thrust until his hips gently bounced against the sweet roundness of the man’s ass. They both moaned loudly as Erwin ground down before stopping his movements cold. His eyes rolled back into his head because if he didn’t allow himself a moment of calm, this would be over in seconds. Mike squeezed his cock perfectly, each ring of wet, tight muscle spasming around him in a hot caress, a volcanic heat trying to convince every fiber of his being to just let go and _take._ Below him, the blonde quaked pathetically, every inch of his body shaking like he’d been edged and overstimulated for hours even though they’d really just started.

“I got you, baby.” Erwin took his place on top of Mike once again, putting his arm back under than man to hold him close with one hand on his chest and the other wrapped loosely around the bottom of his throat.

A simple shift of his knees pushed Erwin deeper into Mike’s hole, forcing an even louder moan from him, and giving Erwin a sudden realization when the glide was made even easier. It was almost like he’d added more lube without pulling out, but this was hot, not the cool one would expect. And that made him growl into Mike’s ear.

“Fuck, you’re still full of my cum, baby.” Erwin shivered heavily and couldn’t stop himself from starting a slow, gently rhythm with his hips. Mike threw his head back into Erwin’s shoulder and moaned into the air as his mouth fell open.

Each movement of Erwin’s hips forced Mike’s cock to fuck the toy that was so graciously modeled after himself. A gift for Mike’s birthday last year that he took such good care of and treasured so much. And boy did it pay off. Every sound that fell from Mike’s mouth was a symphony of pleasure from the depths of his chest, and Erwin loved the changed in pitch and tone. His breath even hitched when Erwin went harder, unable to resist the desire to hear more, feel more.

They moved together like this, Erwin’s pace speeding up as Mike made his own shallow thrusts to chase Erwin’s cock on the drawback only to fuck his toy harshly from the force of Erwin’s weight. Sounds of their skin slapping together and the combined squelch of lube and three loads worth of cum filled the room as they moaned in harmony. Neither of them could control their sounds when their balls bounced together, and especially for Erwin, feeling drops of the mixed fluids flick up when his hips met Mike’s ass. And all too quickly, he felt the electric spark of an orgasm beginning to settle in the bottom of his stomach.

“M-Mike…fuck!” Erwin buried his face into the back of Mike’s head and kissed his hair.

“Close….Erwin so close…ahh!” One of the man’s large hands flew back to scratch at Erwin’s thigh as the other disappeared underneath him to push the pillow away.

“Do it, baby. Take what you need. Cum for me.” Erwin quickly pushed himself up on his knees, knocking the blankets completely off of them, and moaned at the sight below him.

Mike’s muscled, tattooed back was tensed in the most beautiful way possible. His shoulder blades were drawn together, pinching the skin between them as his hand started to move wildly under him and pump the toy over his cock. Erwin wished there was enough time to roll the man over and watch, to see the expressions on his face as pleasure took over his body, but there simply wasn’t. Instead, his eyes were drawn to where the cum and lube had mixed together into a thick, white froth; he drug his hands down through where it peppered Mike’s lower back before sealing his hands over Mike’s hips. He had a limited number of thrusts left to give and he was going to make them count.

Thanks to years of practice, Erwin was easily able to change his angle enough to strike Mike’s prostate with devious precision. Mike screamed hoarsely and quickened his own pace of riding back onto Erwin’s cock as he sheathed himself, but seconds later it was all over for him. The taller blonde roared heavily as his orgasms crashed over him, locking the muscles of his hole around Erwin’s cock gloriously enough to also throw him over the edge. Erwin threw his own head back between his shoulders to let the monsoon of pleasure rush through his veins and prickle goosebumps over his skin. He fucked them both through the pulses of their finishes as he emptied another heavy load deep into Mike’s body and until their cries died down to weak grunts.

“Fuck...oh fuck…” Mike heaved out breaths into the pillows as they collapsed in a heap of sweat. All Erwin could muster was a hum of total, pleasure-filled agreement.

Moments passed as the air around them cooled their skin to make everything tacky and stickier than before. Erwin was pretty sure they both drifted off again because he didn’t even realize his eyes had fallen closed until they opened again. And then it was only because his stomach growled loudly enough to wake him up. Mike stirred below him groggily and wriggled his hips where they were still connected because Erwin hadn’t pulled out of him.

“I think we’re stuck together.” Mike chuckled softly and reached into scrub a hand over his face and through his beard.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Erwin nosed into Mike’s cheek until he turned his face to press their lips together. “Still mad about last night?”

“Mmm, nope. Fuck, that was amazing.” Mike hummed and smiled into another kiss. “Wake me up like that every morning, how about it?”

“You’d never make it to work.” Erwin hugged him close to keep kissing.

They slipped into a soft make out session, smacking lips and airy giggles settling between them as hands roamed over what they could reach at this angle. Mike could only really reach Erwin’s hair and legs while Erwin smoothed over the dried bits of cum that were stuck in Mike’s chest hair from last night as he made his way down the man’s body. His hands bumped the fleshlight and it made Mike twitch as Erwin carefully pulled it off of him and dropped it over the edge of the bed to be worried about at a later time. The oversensitive skin of Mike’s cock made him hiss as it met the fabric of the sheets so Erwin sacrificed one of his hands to cup his husband’s wet, spent cock to protect it. Kisses were continuously traded back and forth between breaths until Mike gathered up enough strength to roll them over and trap Erwin beneath him. It caused Erwin to pull out; thanks to the copious amounts of fluid there, though, the glide was gentle but the squelch was loud enough to make them both laugh.

“Mmm, you have ruined me.” Mike pressed in close to seal their bodies together again . It would be so easy to get the both of them going again if they wanted.

“You wanna return the favor?” Erwin palmed over Mike’s ass and pulled his hips forward with a sultry smile.

“After we shower and eat, don’t think I didn’t hear your stomach a second ago.” As if to push his own agenda for food, Mike’s stomach also growled. “Do you really just want to spend all day in bed?”

“Unless you had other plans.” They both laughed again and traded more kisses before Erwin pulled back enough to look Mike in the eyes. “I really have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Mike wrapped his arms around Erwin and rubbed their noses together. “Can you forgive me?”

“Oh, hush, you know there’s nothing to forgive.” Erwin cupped Mike’s face and thumbed through the hair on his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Mike brought them into yet another kiss, but this one was much less innocent with hints of arousal when their teeth clicked together.

Heat was just beginning to collect between them again when Erwin’s phone rang out with the sound of an incoming FaceTime call. It’s unique ringtone made them smile before Mike moved to kiss at Erwin’s neck as he reached over to grab his phone and accept the call.

“Yes?” Erwin didn’t even try to hide what his husband was doing.

“God are you guys still fucking? It’s two in the afternoon.” Levi’s face came into view, also showing Farlan’s blushed cheeks over his shoulder.

“Levi, you are literally still in bed. I bet Farlan’ hasn’t even pulled out of you, yet.” Erwin smiled when Mike snorted into his neck.

“You shut your whore mouth. I can cockwarm my boyfriend as much as I want, thank you very much.” His tone was harsh, as per usual, but the wide smile on his face only made Erwin know his assumption was correct.

“Do you guys want to go to the beach? I heard Mike has the day off and the waves are supposed to be perfect in, like, an hour.” Farlan tiled the phone to get a better look.

“Fuck, really? God, we haven’t gone surfing in forever.” Mike groaned as he stopped kissing Erwin’s skin and went lax against him.

“Well, do you want to go?” Erwin used his free hand to card through Mike’s sweaty hair.

“I mean…you just said you wanted to stay here.” Mike looked up at him sadly.

“Mike, babe, we can go out if you want.” Erwin thumbed over the arch of his cheek.

“You can’t spend all day with a dick up your ass, you’ll shit funny for a week.” Levi deadpanned, but Farlan quickly corrected him.

“Oh he can’t?” The silver-haired man shifted, making Levi gasp softly as the phone landed on the bed. Another gasp followed by a muffled moan made both the blondes shake their heads and laugh; the phone was picked back up to show the raven panting as Farlan sat up on one elbow. “We can be ready in, like, thirty minutes. Come pick us up?”

Mike looked from the phone to Erwin’s face with a happy expression on his face, one with hope and longing. And Erwin was absolutely weak for it.

“We’ll be there but I doubt you’ll be finished before we get there.” Erwin chuckled as Levi’s head popped back up into the frame, red in the face and a scowl pinched between his eyebrows.

“He might need help walking, but he’ll be done. See y’all in a bit.” Farlan ended the call and interrupted a squawking sound as it came from Levi’s mouth.

He dropped the phone back on to the bedside table and cuddled Mike closely to exchange a few more kisses before they needed to get up.

“Wanna have a quickie in the shower?” Mike smiled into the kiss.

“I could be convinced.” Erwin teased as he scratched both hands down Mike’s back.

“Mmm, could you also be convinced to wear a big plug to the beach?” Mike smiled devilishly when Erwin shivered; the prospect of public sex always reduced him to a puddle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave any comments you'd like and a kudo if you don't mind!
> 
> Come see me on Twitter @juniperkilljoy!!!


End file.
